fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophia Lore
Sophia Lore (ソフィア・ロア, Sofia Roa) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and a princess of Edolas. Appearance Sophia's a middle-height teenage girl with sea-blue middle-length hair, that every day is worn in different style. She also has dark gray eyes after her mother. She usually wears different dresses, every of them either blue or pink and adorned with leather belt on which she hangs her Star Sword. She never wears flats and her favourite boots are high-heeled ladies high-boots. She claims to love anything girly and pretty easily proves it, by reducing wearing pants only to when she's climbing ladders or rocks. She usually has her nails painted and sometimes wears make up (usually for parties). She also likes wearing daisy or dandelion-shaped jewelry and hair accesory For missions she has one of her three black-and-red jackets with her and a fighting body suit on, that she uses to concentrate stellar energy better. Personality (will make it a full description, when I'll have time) * Quiet and a little reserved * Very proper and elegant (not all the time, but she was well raised) * Very damn stubborn * Rude when annoyed * Pretty easily angered * At first can be cold towards other people * Usually treats others similar to how they treat her * She always tries to hid her excitement which comes out poorly (she's a bad actress) * Impulsive when taking normal decisions, but when she has to and has time to stop and think, she's a very good strategist * She's a very good observer and can easily deduce other people's personalities and moods from their body language and the way they talk * When someone breaks through first walls and tries to befriend her, she will always indulge them in a mind game to check out their intelligence * Grins and talks a lot when scared History tba Magic and Abilities Telepathy (念話, テレパシー, Terepashī) is a type of Magic that allows the user to be able to talk with other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. The amount of people a Mage can connect with at one time all depends on the user's own Magical ability. Also, while connected with others, every one that is connected can talk with each other. Heavenly Body Magic '(天体魔法 ''Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Sophia generates and manipulates the energy of stars from her body and uses it against her enemy. She's not yet a master in this kind of magic, due to her problems with concentration, especially when she wants to use the most powerful spells. * '''Meteor (流星, ミーティア, Mītia): Sophia's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing ber to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect her trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch her. With her speed, Sophia assaults her opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. Spohia wears a special suit under her robes to better utilize this particular spell. * Grand Chariot (七星剣, グランシャリオ, Guran Shario): While in the air, Sophia places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of her and connect, creating a constellation of grand chariot. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. (According to Jellal, this spell's destruction capability rivals that of an actual meteor.) * True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema (真・天体魔法　星崩し Shin Tentai Mahō Sēma): An attack in which Sophia bows down and points her hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. She then begins to slowly move her right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above her to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. Weapons Star Sword (星の剣, Hoshinoken) is a dull lacrima sword that Sophia uses to concentrate stellar energy and form it in powerful blasts of energy. Trivia * She's cared of spiders * Can't swim and will never learn it due to her fear of deep water * Has obsession over daisies, dandelions and girly things * Wears almost only dresses, usually over the suit for fighting. * Loves blue and pink hues (and almost never wears clothes that have nothing to do with one of those) * Has great stamina and is strong enough to climb on a high rock wall without asecuration (which I know is damn hard) * Good with swords (thanks to auntie Knightwalker) and hand-to-hand combat (thanks to her Shishou) * Good dancer * Always will stop to pet a cat. No matter the situation